A dangerous love story
by staciehill2002
Summary: Three sisters. One mother. All hated by one man by the name of Negan. Find out which sister falls in love with this badass character.


**A dangerous love story**

Chapter One:

My name is Kaitlin and I'm 16 years old and I have two sisters named Arianna and another named Sophia. Arianna is 17 and Sophia is 15. We were all beautiful and our mother was hated by Negan which meant he was also mean to us. We lived in Magical Mayhem, so we only saw him once a week.

One day I was with Sophia feeding the animals when Arianna was opening the gate. Our mother was the leader, so it was her responsibility to make sure Negan had his weekly truck full of supplies. Negan walks in and frowns at us "Hello," he says as Arianna says hello back before waking away. My mother walks up to him "There's your truck fill up and get out," she growls. "Don't talk to me like that," Negan grow's as my mother gives him attitude before walking back into the house.

"Don't you think Negan is quite good looking," Sophia whispers to me. "Eww no," I giggle at her. It was only my mother and my sisters that lived on this piece of land which was a farm with a tall fence around it. "Why does he hate us?" Sophia asks as I just shrug my shoulders having no clue why he did. Negan gets his men to fill up the truck before looking over at me and Sophia whilst frowning. "Why is he so frowny," Sophia giggles as she sees him frowning "Don't laugh he might come over and threaten us," I say to her pulling her into the barn again so he couldn't see us. Negan then goes into his truck and drives back to the sanctuary.

The next week Sophia and I were making daisy chains whist our mother was letting Negan in before walking away. Negan goes over to the truck and gets his men to fil it before going to explore. He heads into the kitchen where Arianna was making bread and smirks at her whilst she glares at him with so much hatred. "Hello," he says to her "Leave me alone," she says to him sternly. "And why should I do that?" he asks twice as sternly. "Because I don't like you that's why," Arianna says to him even more sternly as I walk into the house. "Ari mum wants you to get the washing in," I say to her as I then glance at Negan and stand still. "Hello," Negan smirks at me. I don't say anything to him I was too frightened since Negan killed our father. Arianna just glares at him "I will go and get the washing in now I suggest you help me," Arianna says grabbing my arm and the washing basket with the other hand. She then pulls me out the back door and into the back garden. "He's such a jerk," she mutters under her breath as she gets the washing in. Negan goes outside to watch them and Arianna notices "Great now he is following us the creeper," she mutters even more.

Sophia then comes around the corner and bumps right into Negan. "Oh sorry," she stammers so embarrassed and shy. "It's okay," Negan smirks at her finding her sweet. Sophia then walks to where me and Arianna are and helps us with the washing. My mother sees him watching us "What are you doing near my girls?" she asks him sternly Negan turns to face her "Well that one over there bumped into me," he growls at her as Sophia looks down "I didn't mean too," she says "It's okay sweetie he's not meant to be near you anyway," mother says to her. "I can be near them if I blinking well want to," Negan growls at our mother "They don't like you and your truck of supplies is over there," my mother growls at him Sophia was the nearest to him. "Yeah I just loaded that," he says to her as my mother gives him a confused look. "Then why are you still here?" she growls at him "Because I own this place," he growls back at her. My mother doesn't say anything to that "What is it you want exactly?" she asks him. "I'm not sure actually," He says honestly whilst smirking. "Must be something you want to make you stop terrorizing my girls," she says to him. "Not really I just like how pretty they are," he chuckles. "Well we don't like you at all," Arianna growls at him as she pulls Sophia towards me. "Fine be like that then," he snarls "We will don't worry," Arianna growls even more.

Negan just smirks finding her funny whilst Arianna shakes her head at him before going back into the house with me and Sophia. Negan sighs and head back to his truck going home.


End file.
